Dueling: Now A Lost But Beautiful Dream
by Urchin Power
Summary: Yami, Jyounouchi, Honda, Ryuuji, Seto, Anzu, Bakura, Mai and Malik are the only survivors of the shipwreck to a dueling tournament! Now they're all stranded on a deserted island with only coconuts and bananas.


DI: Hm... This documents has 1624 words. It took me two months to type. This is great! Please R&R and feel free to take some cookies from the forbidden cookie jar.  
  
Summary: Yami, Jyounouchi, Honda, Ryuuji, Seto, Anzu, Bakura and Malik are the only survivors of the shipwreck to a dueling tournament! Now they're all stranded on a deserted island with only coconuts and bananas.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Day One  
  
On their way to... Duelist Superior Tournament, the big cruise boat seemed to have crashed into a killer whale, thus creating a huge hole in the ship. It started to sink slowly and soon, it was fully under the ocean.  
  
The survivors of the shipwreck had to swim eight miles into the ocean to find the nearest island. Now, Yami, Jyounouchi, Honda, Ryuuji, Seto, Anzu, Bakura and Malik all found their way onto a small island, the sand was beautifully white and soft, and there were few rocks to sit on, not to mention the forest in the middle of the island with a lot of coconut trees and bananas.  
  
"We should have a search party, look for survivors who may have landed on the other side of the island and see if this inhabited island is really inhabited." Yami said to the others who nodded. "Since I am game king, I will be the leader of this tribe!" Yami announced as everyone glared at him. "Ok, Anzu and Mai, you can go collect food."  
  
"Right." Both girls stood up and left into the forest.  
  
"Seto and Honda..." Yami started until Ryuuji interrupted him.  
  
"Seto's injured." Ryuuji said referring to the little scratch on the CEO's arm.  
  
"Yea, I can't do anything in my state!" Seto agreed sitting back down.  
  
"Fine, Jyounouchi and Honda, I want who two to go into the ocean and find if there are people still trying to find this island."  
  
"Yea." Both Jyounouchi and Honda stated getting up and leaving.  
  
"Bakura, Malik and I will go explore the island, a job for real men!" Yami announced.  
  
"What?" Ryuuji and Seto both gasped.  
  
"Well, Seto is injured and Ryuuji, you're half a girl if you want to be." Yami concluded leaving with the two other reincarnated Egyptians.  
  
"So." Ryuuji started.  
  
"Hm." Seto replied.  
  
"I wonder if everyone is ok." Ryuuji replied.  
  
"Judging on how the plot is going, and how there are too many characters already, everyone else is probably dead." Seto replied.  
  
"Yea." Ryuuji announced.  
  
"Ok!" Anzu said dropping bananas and coconuts to the ground, "We've got food!"  
  
"All the trees here seem to be only bananas and coconuts!" Mai included.  
  
"Judging on the scenery, yes, they are." Seto replied.  
  
"We're back!" Yami announced as Malik and the game king were helping a certain limping thief.  
  
"What happened?" Ryuuji asked.  
  
"Are there wild animals on this island?" Anzu asked terrified.  
  
"No, he stepped on a really sharp sea shell." Malik said lowering the white haired boy down, so that Ryuuji could bandage him as he did Seto.  
  
"So, how's the island?" Seto asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, we concluded that this island is six steps across in width and in length. There is sand and rocks and banana and coconut trees." Yami said with great pride.  
  
"Hey! Where are Jyounouchi and Honda?" Mai asked as they saw the blond carrying the brunet no so far off. "What happened you guys?"  
  
"In the water there are sharks and jelly fish and other dangerous creatures." Jyounouchi said.  
  
"Is Honda ok?" Anzu asked.  
  
"No, he is unconscious." Jyounouchi replied.  
  
"What happened? Did he get attacked by a shark?" Anzu asked.  
  
"No, Honda can't hold his breath under water." Jyounouchi replied.  
  
"Are there any survivors?" Yami asked.  
  
"No, but we got this." Jyounouchi replied throwing a pile of black stuff to Seto.  
  
"What the hell Jyounouchi!" Seto yelled seeing that it was Mokuba's head lying in his hands.  
  
"Sorry, I should have brought back the rest of the body." Jyounouchi replied.  
  
"No, it's ok." Seto said head lowered stroking the raven hair of this dead brother.  
  
"Wow! You guys started to eat without me!" Jyounouchi said seeing the piles of banana skin around them. "But you didn't touch the coconuts!"  
  
"Well, we didn't know how to open them!" Bakura replied to the obviousness.  
  
"I know!" Jyounouchi said picking one up.  
  
He smashed it against the ground.  
  
He smashed it against a rock.  
  
He threw it on the ground and threw rocks at it.  
  
He started to bite it.  
  
He jumped on it.  
  
He tried ripping it apart.  
  
He started to punch it.  
  
The finally it opened once he hit it against his head.  
  
"There we go!" Jyounouchi said with great pride as he started eating it.  
  
"Wow!" Seto said hitting a coconut against the blonde's head. "That works." He said seeing the coconut open. Everyone got up and started hitting coconuts against Jyounouchi's head.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Jyounouchi argued seeing them all stop. "One at a time!" He said to them seeing them all nod.  
  
And soon they were all asleep and somehow found enough space for themselves on this island.  
  
Day Two  
  
They all awoke to Anzu's screams.  
  
"What's wrong?" They all asked seeing her in distress.  
  
"The island shrunk!" Anzu commented.  
  
"You're right!" They all gasped for the island was not six feet across but now four!  
  
"What should we do? There isn't enough space for all of us!" Jyounouchi replied to them.  
  
"We should really get off this island!" Ryuuji commented.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Yami asked hands on his hips.  
  
"Well, we can fly our way out." Malik said. They all turned towards the evil psycho and gave him the what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'll just go get an airplane from the shadow realm." Bakura said disappearing into the darkness. After a long anticipated wait Bakura came back looking neutral.  
  
"What happened?" Seto asked.  
  
"Nothing." He said sitting back down looking right and left in a very suspicious manner.  
  
"I say we make a boat!" Ryuuji said.  
  
"But what will we use?" Honda asked.  
  
"Banana peels?" Yami suggested.  
  
"Coconuts?" Said Anzu.  
  
"Sand?" Said Jyounouchi.  
  
"Rocks!" Said Malik.  
  
"How about trees idiots?" Seto asked as they all nodded.  
  
"But there aren't enough!" Mi commented seeing only the little pairs of trees.  
  
"Right. Forget that idea! Let's just go eat. Girls get the food!" Yami said watching the two stand up and walk away.  
  
"Fruits! Always fruits!" Malik said angrily picking up a banana that was just dropped by the two girls. "I want meat." Malik grinned evilly.  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Anzu asked angrily.  
  
"I know what you're thinking by reading your mind! I don't like your thoughts! You cannot eat Honda even though he is useless!" Yami replied to Malik's evil grinning.  
  
"I was thinking." Jyounouchi suddenly spoke up. Everyone stopped arguing on whom to eat and listened to Jyounouchi's thoughts. "You know, you'd look really pretty if you wore a little pink schoolgirl uniform Ryuuji-kun. And Yami, it would be ten times easier for Yu-Gi-Oh fans to draw you if you changed your hairstyle. Now, I have a question. Instead of traveling the world to enter Dueling Tournaments, why aren't we in school? Like I mean we're still in secondary school, I wonder if we have homework or anything."  
  
"What the hell?" Malik said slapping Jyounouchi over the head.  
  
"I'm not done! Ever find it weird how the whole world seems to rotate around Duel Monsters? Like we all seriously need to get lives. I want to be a fireman when I grow up, and I think I need to go to school for that." Jyounouchi said.  
  
"You're right." Yami thought, "I wasted at least the last 3000 years on crap."  
  
"Let's eat Honda." Malik whined.  
  
"We can't do that!" Ryuuji yelled.  
  
"Why not?" Honda asked.  
  
"Well, for one thing, it's not healthy to eat raw human meat. We need to make a fire and cook him!" Ryuuji said.  
  
"Good idea. The first man to make a fire will be crowned king of the island. You girls go get the fruits." Yami announced.  
  
Yami tried to collect the sun to start a fire, except he was getting no luck, for one thing none of them wore glasses. Though he wished the deceased Yuugi were here for his eyes could surely be poked out to collect the sun.  
  
Malik on the other hand tried rubbing two sticks together, though it didn't work for the sticks were wet, though he did not know that. He was frustrated, but the though of eating Honda was very motivational.  
  
Bakura too was very indeed motivated by the thought of eating Honda, so he too tried to collect the sun's rays by piling up some dry wood and waiting for it to catch on fire.  
  
Jyounouchi tried yelling at the piles of wood to catch fire, hopefully they would listen to him and would start burning. So far, Jyounouchi had no luck.  
  
Honda who didn't want to be eaten and refused to be eaten was struggling to free himself. For the group thought beforehand that Honda would try to swim for it, so they tied him onto a coconut tree.  
  
Now it was Seto who started the fire. He rubbed two stones together to form a spark that immediately caught Mokuba's head on fire, and with all that hair, the fire was burning brightly. Everyone was happy to see that there was finally a fire after 7 hours of trying, so Seto was crowned king of the island.  
  
It was really late so they decided that they would eat Honda later on, as in the next morning. They somehow found their own space to sleep in and that was that for the day.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please tell me how you all liked it, whether it sucked and you're about to puke and so on. Yes, it will probably get more barbaric later on, AKA eating Honda.  
  
*Dodges watermelon* Ah! I'm sorry Mokuba fans! But no worries, his hair has saved them all!  
  
Ciao 


End file.
